


A Touch Of Cancer

by airplanepirate_94



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, Jim Moriarty - Fandom, Martin Freeman - Fandom, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes - fandom, john watson - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 05:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3278843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/airplanepirate_94/pseuds/airplanepirate_94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An epic battle, a race against time and the sudden appearance of a strange girl has Sherlock Holmes baffled beyond judgement. Who is this strange girl claiming to be his daughter? And will he make it through the Leukemia?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sherlock Holmes? Late? Duh!

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original characters. Credit goes to the BBC for the mordern-day version and the actors while the characters and original storyline and characters go to Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. I hope you read this and enjoy it. Please comment, thank you!

"SHERLOCK! We have to get to Gatwick!" John called from the front door. He stood patiently yet irritated. How could Sherlock be so smart yet never be on time for a simple appointment? He sighed and leaned against the door, admiring Mrs. Hudson's new photo frame. John loved Sherlock, but at times he could be a real pain in the arse. Time ticked on, the minute hand gradually moved clockwise as John waited. 

After about half an hour of waiting, footsteps could be heard along with the annoyed thuds of a suitcase being pulled down the stairs.  John looked up thinking it was Sherlock. He opened his mouth to scowl at his boyfriend when something stopped him. It was the sight of Mrs. Hudson. Her curly silvery-blonde hair ruffled with the curlers still attached. She must have just woken up. 

The doctor thought to himself. Stepping forward, leaving his own suitcase by the door, he reached towards the landlady and took Sherlock's case from an unhappy Mrs. Hudson.  As he removed the case from the woman's hand, John place it down by his own and turned back to face Mrs. Hudson.  

"Where's Sherlock Mrs. Hudson?" He asked wearily. She didn't appear too pleased with the current situation and no wonder, Sherlock had more or less made her carry his case down a flight of stairs without a simple thank you.  _Yep, that's Sherlock alright._  John nodded as he thought. Suddenly, Sherlock's voice came from the flat. 

"JOHN!" Mrs. Hudson said nothing afraid that it might be offensive to the boys so she walked past John into her own flat by the front door. The good doctor watched her before trudging up the stairs and into their flat. When he entered 221B, John caught the sight of a tall, dark and handsome figure hunched over a table tapping away at his laptop. It was Sherlock.  

"Sherlock, what are you doing? We'll miss our flight!" He said padding in the direction of the daring detective and gently leaning on his back as he peered over his boyfriends shoulder.  _The Science Of Deduction! Of course, why am I not surprised?_  John chuckled to himself while the indulged Sherlock continued tapping away at the laptop keys. John then moved behind him and just leaned into his back. His arms then began wrapping around Sherlock's waist and up his shirt as the doctor's hands began rubbing his partner's chest. At this, Sherlock swerved his pale head round to face John's. The detective's face yet content with what his lover was doing, showed signs of mild irritation.  

"What?" John wondered with slight bewilderment as he gave a mere shrug of his shoulders; his hands still on Sherlock's chest. He cocked forward as a sly smile extended across his face. Sherlock couldn't help but return a small, soft smile. Their lips soon met and the detective grabbed John's shirt pulling him forward until he had to sit on Sherlock's laps.  

"I love you." Said the great detective softly as he pulled away from the doctor's delectable lips. It was rare for anyone to get even the slightest human emotion from Sherlock Holmes but then again, Dr. John Watson wasn't just anyone. The detective's hands made their way down to John's waist where they settled and were then wrapped round him tightly. In response, the doctor smiled warmly before getting up and stepping back. Sherlock pouted and whined as his partner did this but John simply grinned teasingly. Pretending to be upset, Sherlock turned back round and tapped away at the laptop keys once more before closing the lid.  

"You realize that no-one reads your blogs right?" Watson remarked as he grabbed Sherlock's coat from the stand but Sherlock simply ignored him. John smirked marginally at the sudden ignorance of Holmes who had slipped on his coat while John was holding it up. The detective then grabbed his dear-stalker before leaving 221b.


	2. Long, Long Taxi Ride

On the way to the airport, Sherlock was learning everything he could about the cab driver. His eyes flickered all around the grey haired man in the driver's seat. John - although knowing what his boyfriend was doing - couldn't help but fell somewhat jealous. The great detective noticed this and just smirked without taking his focus from the driver.

"Calm down John, you know I'm only learning what I need to." He remarked; blood rushed to John's face as he realized that Sherlock had seen him. After about another 10 minutes, Sherlock positioned his head so that he was facing his partner who was still blushing immensely. Laughing lightly at John's embarrassing moment, the detective leaned back in his seat and looked outside as a wide grin was splattered on his symmetrical face. John looked over at Sherlock with a slight pout expressed on his flushed appearance.

"So, where are we going John?" Asked the detective who'd not yet been told where they were spending their two year anniversary. Of course they'd only been dating a year but had known each other for two. Shaking his head, the doctor said nothing in response to his boyfriends query. 

Just then, Sherlock's phone rang or rather gave a sexual groan. John turned and raised a brow. 

"You still haven't changed that?" He moaned showing a hint of hurt in his tone. Sherlock had had that ring tone ever since the case where they'd met Irene Adler for the first time and since she died, Sherlock had never changed it even when they started dating. Holmes answered the phone ignoring John.

"Sherlock Holmes speaking!"

"Sherlock?"

"Mycroft, what an unpleasant surprise."

"Very funny now tell me, has John told you where you're going?"

"No he hasn't. He's not telling me anything." Laughter emanated from the other end of the line as Mycroft chuckled. At this Sherlock's brows furrowed and a small pout appeared on his slightly annoyed expression. Having heard the laughing from the phone, the ex-army doctor rotated his head round so that he was now studying his partners expression.

Witnessing the cute pout that had perched itself on Sherlock's handsome complexion, John couldnt resist the urge to grin. People might disagree but John actually thought that the young detective looked extremely cute and somewhat strangely innocent when he was pouting. Watson couldn't explain it as it was just how he felt. 

"Mycroft, shut up." Sherlock finally said as his pouting expression turned into one of anger and annoyance. He then noticed John and frowned which made the doctor turn away swiftly. 

"Come now Sherly, we all know how much you hate surprises."

"You know what mother said about calling me that." Mycrot went silent for a moment. Pure silance filled the taxi for a whole 15 minutes before Mycroft spoke.

"Anyway, let me know where he's taking you once you find out." That was it, the phone went dead as he hung up on the detective.


	3. That God Forsaken Ringtone!

It was finally after what seemed like an extremely long hour's drive, that Sherlock and John arrived at the airport. The doctor stepped out first followed by an unhappy detective.

"We have an hour and a half to get checked in, go through customs and get on the plane." Watson announced verifying the time on his vintage seiko watch that was left to him by his father. Harry was offered the watch years previous but had turned ot down saying that it was too masculine for her.

Getting no response from his partner, John rolled his eyes and started for the luggage in the boot of the taxi. The taxi driver popped the back, and before John could get his and Sherlock's bags, the driver had already taken them out.

"Oh thank you." John said courteously. That was when the young detective's phone rang giving off the embarrassing sexual groan. Startled by the noise, the driver looked at Watson with a slight furrowing of the brow.

"It wasn't me." John protested quickly but he knew that no-one would ever believe him so he manoeuvred past the man. Moving towards his boyfriend, he saw that Sherlock was on the phone again.

There was no way this would be happening during their holiday. John would see to that in any means necessary. Standing beside Holmes, the ex-army doctor grabbed the phone and said

"Who-ever it is Sherlock can't help you. Not now and certainly not for the next fortnight." Sherlock, shocked by John's sudden outburst, took his luggage and walked closer to the airport entrance. A reluctant Watson followed. He was about to hang up,

"John? Is that you?" It was Lestrade; great now the doctor felt even more foolish. His voice softened, he wasn't scared of the inspector but due to his title John had to show in some respect even if they were mates.

"I-Inspector? Sorry bu-" Before Watson could finish his sentence, Gregory interrupted

"No need John. I was just informing Sherlock that the judge found Mark Owens guilty and to thank him." John's eyes widened as he turned to look at the detective who wasn't paying attention to him but in fact was watching a women with her screaming child. The doctor was speechless so Lestrade added

"You and Sherlock have a good holiday." That was it, the line went dead.

Watson stood by the side of the road speechless and feeling like a fool. Who could blame him? Every time Holmes received a text or a call that stupid ring tone went off and John would always get the dirty looks from passers by. Well he'd had enough of that so while his partner was fixated on the women and her child, he quickly changed Sherlock's ring tone to something other than the embarrassing and annoying sexual groan.

"John! Hurry up!" The detective called from the airport entrance. Stuffing the phone in his coat jacket, the doctor grasped his suitcase and hurried into the airport.


	4. Sherlock Dont Do Socializing

John manouvred his way hastily yet with caution as que upon que of eager holiday makers line up to book in. This will not end well! He thought as he glanced over at the tall dark haired detective. Sherlock hated crowds some say even more than being social. Busy London streets yes but hundreds of people tightly compacted in one room; NO! The good doctor had to come up with something to prevent Holmes from having a sudden outbreak of intelligence so without a seconds thought his rough gentle hand cupped Sherlock's.

"Attention! Last call for Seville boarding now!" Watson blinked looking down at his watch, he realized that they'd wasted even more time.

"Damn you Sherlock. You and your ridiculous website. Why continue to write on it when no-one in their right mind would even think about tobacco types? The now irritated doctor declared. Somewhat hurt or rather annoyed by his lover's sudden comment, Holmes frowned at the short man before pulling his hand out and placing in in his coat pocket.

Without saying a word, Sherlock picked up his bag and forced himself through the crowd with a pissed off expression as well as an annoyed gait.

"Shit!" John muttered as he mentally kicked himself for the unruly outburst he had not long had. It wasn't like him to act like that but something about being in the presence of this specific sociopath brought it out. Flying back to reality, Watson grabbed his bags and stumbled after his partner hoping they wouldn't miss the flight.

"Good day sirs, how may I be of assistance?" Asked the young lady at the desk. Somehow Sherlock had managed to find a free booking in agent. The doctor soon arrived trying to speak before Holmes since he knew that the detective would do his usual thing and deduct every little thing about their server.

Rummaging in his bag for both his and his boyfriends passport and flight tickets, Sherlock gave one look at the women and smirked rather evilly.

"Your fiance is cheating on you with your cousin. I suggest breaking of the engagement a soon as possible" Too late! Thought Watson with a short sigh. As he placed the passports and tickets in front of the women, he smiled softly and tried to apologize with his respectable handset charm.

"My apologies for my comrades comment. He often speaks before her thinks. Two for the ten am flight to Seville." Said he courteously lightly pushing the passports and tickets towards the baffled young lady.

"Come now John, it's not my fault that this women is irregularly curved with and an ninety percent chance of complete blindness by the time she reaches forty-three. If you want someone to blame then I'd blame her parents for passing it to her." Retorted the unsociable detective crudely. Watson shot Holmes a vexed expression ahead of trying to apologies for the sociopath's words.

Though the young women was perplexed she had a job to do and seemed to do a very good job at controlling her tears. Yeah, John know that there would be some tears once the girl was alone. There always was with situations like these which was why the doctor wasn't at all surprised with Sherlock's rude behaviour.

"Northern Terminal straight ahead and to your left. You want gate 103."

"Thank you miss."

"Have a nice trip!" The lady called after the pair and John waved back. The detective had been eerily silent all the way to their gate and it made Watson a tad bit uncomfortable. Surprisingly, Holmes had done alright in that crowd but it was probably his annoyance at the good Doctor that kept his mind from it.


End file.
